Defender of the Multiverse
by Can't Think Of Bloody Username
Summary: Perseus, always the hero. Absorbing the essence of Kronos and preparing to sacrifice him self is sucked into a different universe, or the Multiverse all but a select few are oblivious too, becoming one of the few most powerful beings in existence, Planeswalkers. When a threat, greater then the Marit Lage has its eyes set on earth he must return home to save it. Percy/?
1. Teaser

_**There are many suspicions about earth and the universe. Likewise, is there a God? Is there other life out there? Are there other universes? To answer the last question, earth is a planet, or a plane as called by a few. There are many planes, or universes, out there making The Multiverse. Each and every plane has no access to the other, except by a select few. Those select few are called Planeswalkers. And they are limitless.**_

 _ **This is the story of one of the greatest and youngest among them, from your plane actually.**_

 _ **Perseus Achilles Jackson, Lord of Dragons, Champion of the Izzet Legion, Slayer of Demons and the Marit Lage, Curer of Garruk, Prison of Kronos.**_

* * *

Well here's a teaser. Its going to be a crossover between Magic: The Gathering PJO with a bit of lore from WOW. Hope you enjoyed the teaser will hopefully have chapter one out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Where in my name are we?

_Hello, heres game I'm going to play for all you none MTG nerds._

 _I'm going to mention a card in every chapter from any generation of MTG. If you find it pm me it. First to find it will get a pat on the back._

 _Any way enjoy will get into the MTG stuff next chapter_.

Looking at Manhattan from a distance would be a good choice right now. For instance, you would only just be able to make out the fires of carnage, erupting from the all out war. Nor, able to hear the clang of weapons or dying screams. No, fortunately for mortals the mist obscures all the bloodshed.

Unfortunately for their half god counterparts, they were in the middle of this mess. Fighting for their lives alongside a legion of the damned against a legion of monsters. Not very fun is it?

Even still these half gods were more fortunate than a young boy called Percy.

Up in the council chamber of Mount Olympus, which somehow is balanced on top of the Empire State Building, the boy is left to fight the Titan of time. Kronos.

 **Council Chamber:**

Twelve flashes of light signaled the arrival of the Olympians. Instantly, they were frozen in time only to watch there last hope, blade locked with the titan.

The room was in shambles. A satyr passed out by the damaged throne of Dionysus mumbling about killer enchiladas, a blonde girl with princess curls in a pool of blood still breathing, two girls in silver outfits much like Artemis one with short black hair leaning on the other with long silky black hair and copper skin and two males in the centre of the room struggling for dominance. Black and green vs blonde and gold.

 **Percy:**

I stood there, blade locked with Kronos staring into his golden eyes. There was no way I could beat him. I didn't know his heel, nor him mine, but he would out last me. He would eventually end me.

Mild pain erupted in in my fore head but I brushed it aside.

"Luke! I know your still in there!" I had no clue where that came from. "Fight him, gain control!" Again no clue but it was working, which is good!

"Perrr..." His eyes flashed to Luke's. I took this chance and twisted my blade sending his scythe clattering to the marble floor and kicked it over to the hearth as Kronos threw a punch, connecting with my jaw. As I crumpled to the ground the pain became slightly more unbeable. He kicked riptide over towards Zoë and Thalia who gazed at me with fear while they we're frozen in time. **(A/N yes Zoë survives in this I'm thinking of the pairing being Percy/Zoë, Calypso, Chandra Nalaar or maybe Artemis)**

The titan thew a punch and I blocked, a left hook, uppercut. Punch after punch blocked, till I went on the offensive. A whirlwind is how you would describe me, though I was too tired to summon one. Yet all were blocked. Strangely riptide hadn't returned and the pain was spreading throughout my body.

Neo would have been proud of me as I ducked under a punch, only to receive a Spartan kick to the chest. Kronos just casually strolled over to me as I scrambled to my feet.

"Luke! Remember Annabeth," whom I backed over too,"Remember Thalia! Your family Luke!"

Luke's eyes appeared again, but Kronos regained control.

 _'Absorb his essence Percy. Absorb his essence.'_ My own version of Obi Wan said to me.

 _ **'How?'**_ But I knew the answer.

I remembered back to Mount Othrys.

 _"Stars," she whispered. "I can see stars again, My Lady."_

 _A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful to night."_

 _"Stars." Zoë repeated._

 _My heart ached at the sight of my dying friend. Subconsciously I reached forward and placed my hand on her head, as if I were a puppet on a string._

 _"What are you doing..." Artemis started but was cut off by a gasp. Excruciating pain erupted all over my body and I screamed in agony as Zoë's wound closed._

 _The pain stopped as fast as it started and everyone except the passed out Zoë stared at me wide eyed. I stood up feeling light headed and turned to see some very pissed off fates, because its me I said the smartest thing possible._

 _"Hi!" With a smirk. As aI felt myself falling backwards and my world going dark._

I knew what I had to do. Charging towards Kronos I made feinted a punch only to tackle him. I placed my had on his head like I did with Zoë 2 years ago and felt the agony I've felt only once before. Both me and Luke, yes he was Luke now screamed.

Luke passed out is a felt even more agony from both holding Kronos and the previous pain.

"HA! JACKSON YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE VICTORY! FOOL OF A BOY!" Kronos bellowed in a from me as I crawled to Annabeth.

"Don't get your nickers in a twist, I'm not done yet!" I retorted.

"Oh I think you are, you have just guaranteed my victory!"

"You just said that and your not going to win!" I retorted again still making my way over to Annabeths knife.

"Yes, I am going of win!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Nope," The pain increased tenfold.

"Yes!"

"Nah ah!"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"There you just admitted you've got not chance!" The pain was in unbearable, but I still reached the knife and gripped it.

"Gah! Your stupid mind games will not work on me you insolent little basta..." Kronos's started, obviously pissed.

"They just have! You dipshit!" I interrupted positioning the knife over my Achilles spot.

Holy shit of Hera's cows. Was my only thought as the pain hit me. It was like I was drinking gorgons blood, bathing in the styx and being blown out of Mount St. Helens again. Worse then all the pains I ever experienced, which was alot. I hadn't even stabbed my self?

"Wha-what i-i-is this b-boy?" Kronos screamed through the pain he was experiencing as well.

"No clue Kronie!" I managed not to stutter, dropping the knife and closing my eyes. I also felt riptide return, of all times it had to be now.

"Did you just..." Trailing of into a scream.

In an instant it was gone and a cold breeze could be felt.

 **Thalia:**

Terrifying, was the word to describe that battle. Truly terrifying.

The spell binding us all in time was broken once Percy disappeared and I rushed over to aid Annabeth. She sat up as I got close, and frantically glanced around the room.

"Percy?" She croaked once her eyes met mine.

"To be honest. I have no clue." I muttered as I pulled Annabeth into a hug.

 **Zoë:**

It was heartbreaking, watching one of the only decent males fight an unwinnable battle unable to help.

Percy, well Percy was the only one I could probably ever love after Heracles.

I've tried to hide these feelings but I'm positive Artemis has noticed.

The final punch to the gut was him disappearing into thin air in a bright light a lot like the divine form of the gods.

 **Luke:**

I felt great physically, but emotionally? I was a wreck. For once I felt in control of my actions.

Oh Percy, always the hero. Absorbed Kronos from me and from what we can guess kill himself along with Kronos. We should be happy, I should be happy.

I feel responsible, I am responsible for all this, this carnage, these murders and bloodshed.

I bet theres a reserved spot in the field of punishment for me.

 **Fates:**

"GODS FUCKING DAMMIT!" Screamed Clotho.

"ALL WAYS FUCKING UP OUR PLANS, THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BASTARD!" Screamed Lachesis, along with her sister.

"I DIDN'T GET TO KILL ANYONE!" Whined Atropos.

"We're going to have to change fate!" Muttered Clotho. "And our main hero has just been dispelled from existence!"

"We're? That's my job Clotho!" Sneered Lachesis. "Don't go around saying we're!

"Okay, your going to have to reweave fate! That better!" Retorted Clotho.

"Do I get to kill anyone?" Asked Atropos.

"NO!"

 **Percy/Kronos:**

I woke up in a field of dead grass. The was next to no light in the barren wasteland, except that given off by the moon. The smell of blood filled the air and the trees seemed to try and trap me. And to continue my good luck there were 4 beautiful humans approaching me, with shape fangs, blood stained fronts and a carcass behind them.

"Percy?" Asked the timid voice of Kronie in my head.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE IN MY NAME ARE WE!".

 **(A/N)** Chapter one of tthis. Did you find the card (Towards the end)? Where are Percy and Kronos? What will happen with the next?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations.


	3. Chapter 2: Shut up Kronos!

**Hey. Lots of support over 300 views already.**

 **This is going to be my priority over Child of the moon. Even though I've gotten more support on that.**

 **. Even though I'm getting much more support on that one.**

 **To the card in the last chapter was 'Dispel' when the fates were raging.**

 **Percy. Harem/No Harem.**

 **Rating may go up.**

 **Thalia:**

Three years. Three years to the day since Percy Jackson disappeared of the face of the planet. 2 years since Gaea rose but was put back to sleep. Three long years, no one but the new campers and Camp Jupiter were as jolly or happy as they were before the Second Titanomachy. No one.

Nico, poor boy, flat out abandoned both camps after the second Giant war. I've tried to contact him, but take a guess at my success rate.

Annabeth, fortunately recovered. She redesigned Olympus and with the help of Luke and the other demigods, got cabins and respect for all the minor gods. Its become a much more tolerable place for the hunters now, well ,not much but more tolerable. AND is dating my long lost brother Jason. I'm happy for the two and absolutely delighted to have my brother back.

Speaking of which, he's a Roman and was at Camp Jupiter for 13 years before we found him. I still haven kicked Hera's/Juno's arse **(Don't care how you Americans spell it)** for it.

Grover is never at camp, he returns now and then to deliver the a few demigods. He's still alivealive, nor is he a vegetable, so that's confirmation that Percy is alive, but he's changed a lot. Instead of the wooden cudgel he used to carry he carries a twin pair of kopises and wears armour. A Satyr Hoplite, there are always firsts.

Zoë, well she became quick to anger. Much quicker. She cut her self off and rarely talked, all ways keeping a stoic expression. In general the hunt became a more glum even more after Phoebe's death at the hands of Orion. Everyone hated to admit it, but we all had respect for Percy.

Luke, he was a different story completely. I'm surprised he's not dead, Hermes and Poseidon threatened war if Luke was to be killed. Poseidon vouched for Luke because Percy would have vouched. 6 months he spent by him self or training the new campers, unable to face people. Even though the majority had forgiven him. He was starting to get better then he vanished, much like Percy.

Later, we found he was sent to Camp Jupiter and made praetor. He and Annabeth went on a quest with 7 others in an attempt to stop Gaea from rising. He may have not been a hero before, but he was certainly a hero now.

In the end every one ended up happy and its been quite. Plus we got a new recruit; Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite, even better she's not a pompous, sadist like her siblings.

"Thalia!" Zoë barked, shaping her fingers in front of my face. I jumped and glared at her. "Good, thou has come back down to earth."

The others sniggered while they prepared to hunt while Artemis was at a council meeting.

"You have! Zoë, You have!" I sighed. "Were going to have to have another speaking lesson aren't we?"

"No, we shall no..."

"That's an order Zoë!" I sighed again.

"I do not have to..."

"Technically, I'm LT. Or else the fates throw a hissy fit. So yes you do." I said, smirking at her glare.

Laughter filled the air, courtesy of the others.

"Let's just get this hunt over with and you two can have your little 'bonding' session later." Piper said, putting emphasis on bonding.

"Its not like that!" We screamed in unison.

More laughter erupted, while we turned into tomatoes.

* * *

"So what is this new monster were hunting?" Asked Piper.

"No clue. But it crawls on all fours, has spines along its back and is one ugly bastard from the description." Replied Zoë. **(MTG fans. You know what it is? Some thing to do with our lovely green mana hulk with an axe.)** "Along with a few dragons."

"Fun." I said blandly as we stalked through the foliage of Yosemite, bows drawn.

We continued our trek through the verdant undergrowth. The smell of blood lingered in the air.

Soon the scent became overbearing and I felt my stomach churn. Light could be seen up a head.

Once we entered the clearing, we were met with a... unpleasant sight. A mutilated corpse of a grizzly bear, crimzon blood splatter the clearing, intestines in a pile 10 metres to the left, head severed. Flies and gags were the only audible sounds.

Zoë cautiously took the lead, approaching the carcass. I may be LT but she is the leader and not even I question that.

"What did this?" She mumbled under her breath and crouched down to examine it while the hunt formed circle around Zoë

Everyone was tense, the atmosphere was filled with suspense as all eyes but Zoë's analyzed the forest for movement. Stacey, a new hunter, sighed and slumped her shoulders, then Kristen, then Diane, then gradually the entire hunt let their guard down. What a mistake that was.

The mysterious beast charged out of the forest straight at Zoë. She only just managed to sidestep the beast while the rest of us rained silver on it. It was ugly alright, a hulking mass of blueish musclemuscle that stood 9 feet on all fours, dagger like teath on a longish face, bone spikes protruded from its back and its glowing yellow eyes were fixated on me.

Arrow after arrow I released, but it dodged most of them as it stalked over to use. Those that did strike home had little effect and did not hinder it. The monster burst forward with sudden speed and swiped a few of the older hunters aside and continued on towards me. A young hunter charged with their hunting knifes from behind in silence, only for it to turn and backhand her and continue towards me.

6 arrows lodged into its arm while it protected its face, again having little care for the injurys. The few of us left bombarded him with sliver, yet he walked through them, only protecting his head. I hesitated, thought about running, that's when it charged. With unnatural speed, ithe monster plowed past Zoë and Piper, knocking them over. It landed on top of me, gripped me by the hair and raised me to its hideous face.

I struggled, trying to stop the burning sensation in my scalp. The monster just glanced over me and bared his teeth, he opened his maw and brought me closer. Scarred was an under statement, if I lived this moment would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. "Thalia!" Screamed Zoë. Suddenly a bone rattling roar, caused every one to shiver and gazed in the direction it came from.

The monster threw me to the ground and ran off towards the roar, like a dog returning to its master. Silence, except for the flies that had no care for the commotion that just happened. Piper came over to me while I sat on my arse propping myself up, staring in the direction of the roar.

"Call Artemis." I whispered.

 **Artemis:**

Council meetings, the most useless part of being an Olympian. Nothing ever happens, Zeus and Poseidon argue about everything. Apollo, when we're not arguing about who's old, which I am by the way, is all ways listening to his terrible interpretation of music. Hermes, checking his mail. Demeter, trying to convince people to cereal. Aphrodite, looking in a mirror. Etcetera.

The current argument was on weather Poseidon's new child should be killed. Even though there are about 12 of my fathers children at the greek camp currently. I was just staring into space when an IM appeared in front of me. In the mist I saw Zoë, hair plastered to her head, partially caked in blood. Glancing over to my father I saw him nod and took it some where private.

"What happened?" I asked once we were out of earshot.

"We found the mysterious monster, bu..."

"Good! Is it dead." She just shook her head and started telling me the story. It scared me how easily my hunters were defeated by a single monster. That larger roar, what could it have been?

"Is any one hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, but no fatal injury's happened."

I nodded. "I will come as soon as possible." And swiped my hand through the but

Everyone cast a glance at me while I entered a room. A normal god would have felt small under the gaze of 11 super powerful beings. "Father, my hunt had been attacked by that mysterious monster we have been ordered to hunt." His face remained a stoic expression.

"No one was killed, but the monster shrugged of arrow all the injuries it sustained as if it were nothing. I request to go to my hunt and help them since nothing is happening here except your bickering." He looked infuriated by the last comment but controlled his anger and nodded.

"Apollo, go with her." That was a shock and I felt my internal temperature rising.

"But!..."

"No, from the description you need all the help you can get and Apollo is the only male you will let near your hunt without castration or mutilation for being male, plus he is also the god of archery." He was right of course.

I steeled my nerves and nodded, then flashed to the hunt.

My girls sat on the ground, 50 metres away from the mutilated bear. 4 were out cold and the rest had bumps and bruises. The atmosphere was tense. The girls glared at Apollo but did not question him being here.

"My Lady. We have got 12 hunters that will be able to continue this hunt." Thalia said, coming up to me.

"Which way did the monster go." I asked as she pointed in a direction. "Gather the hunters, I'll flash the younger ones and injured to camp half blood."

After all the injured and young were safe, I was left with 12 hunters, including Thalia and Zoë. "Well little sis, I'll have to write a haiku of our valiant victory."

I just sighed and we set out on the hunt.

* * *

Half an hour, we trekked through the forest. I was starting to give up when we heard arguing. Well one person yelling.

"Seriously, Garruk!?" The mysterious voice yelled. Apollo raised his had to his lips and sneaked closer to the yelling. "One request. ONE! And you screw it up."

It sounded young, probably early twenties. Defiantly male.

"Your, 'prize' attacked me! You know me well enough to know what I would do!" Grunted a gruff voice back.

"It wasn't a 'prize', you know me well enough to know that." The younger male snarled.

The clearing came into view and what a sight to behold it was. A large black dragon about 40 feet long lay dead with an axe embedded in its skull. Why hadn't it vaporised? Off to the side were the two men were arguing. The shorter one stood about 6'1 and had a simple leather jacket on, along with combat boots and dark blue jeans. A hood covered his head and a wicked looking silver sword was strapped to his side. He had a strange red gauntlet on his left hand and fire and steam seemed to flow off him. He seemed to be well built and toned.

The other male how ever was giant, stood at 7'9 at least. Giant bulging muscles, bigger then Ares. He wore simple fur boots with metal knee caps and a purple tunic with pelts and a giant metal disk with white a horizontal zig zag pattern as a belt buckle. A leather strap went down from right to left with a mini buckler shield on his right shoulder and an auburn fur adorned his upper back and shoulders. He wore grieves much like his boots and a metal helmet with an exposed mouth. Tusked came about a foot of the bottom of the helmet either side his mouth and strange white tattoos covered his muscular body, much like the belt buckle. A shiver went down my spine at the aura I was telling from the two.

The mysterious monster lay by the giant man as if it were his master, we all raised our bows and aimed at them all while the smaller of the two ranted about silver linings and dragon eggs.

"Its not very nice you know to aim bows at strangers in a wood hunters." Said the smaller one. That shocked us a lot and we started looking around each other. "Yes you, 12 hunters and the twins of archery. Come out here, we won't bite." He said in a monotonous voice.

Slowly we emerged, the beast growled at us, but the giant of a man clonked him with the butt of the axe he'd dislodge from the dragon skull. The other man smirked at us from under his hood.

"Who are you, boy?" I sneered.

He opened his mouth to reply, but faultered. He then said some thing I did not expect.

"Oh, Kronos. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All of us did not hesitate to released our arrows aiming for the man in front.

 **I said I'd get into the MTG stuff this time, I lied. Sorry all who prefer child of the moon. I prefer this.**

 **I got a poll going on weather Percy deserves a Harem. Your choice.**

 **Bye. Live your life. Unlike I'm doing.**


End file.
